


carinderia and can i date you?

by adiosnoninos



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, head empty taeil boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosnoninos/pseuds/adiosnoninos
Summary: Kun was expecting Taeil to be a little more romantic for their first date. I mean, what is so romantic about bringing your date to Kantunan?
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	carinderia and can i date you?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i miss my uni what about it?
> 
> [junie](https://twitter.com/toeseokkie) best beta 
> 
> fun fact: first-timers really do a double-take on Kantunan because it sounds like a sex joke LMAO

Intramuros is a famous tourist spot. There is so much to see within its centuries-old walls. It’s no surprise that there are so many romantic spots around his university. He wouldn’t mind going Dutch for a date—as long as he gets to eat something delicious, he doesn't really mind. If the place is Instagram-worthy, it's even more worth it.

His schoolmates had gone on dates all around Intramuros. From the scenic beauty of Fort Santiago to the quaint, little cafes tucked in corners, he's sure that Taeil would manage to outdo most of them. Taeil is from Mapua and lived in a dorm near his campus, he should know more right?

If sitting in one of the open-air, mini-kiosks on a street located between two universities sounded romantic, he would be swooning if it weren't for the fact his next class won't be in another three hours and Taeil is having the time of his life. At least their wallets won't be dented and the nice lady running the kiosk liked them both.

"When you'd said you'll take me on a date, I didn't mean you'd take me here,"

Taeil shrugged, pouring their drinks. "The food is good and we're hanging out. What's wrong with it?"

"Taeil, there is nothing romantic about going to Kantunan."

The lady handed them their freshly-cooked sizzling plates. A plate porkchop with a generous amount of gravy for Kun, and a plate of sisig for Taeil. The extra rice is apparently on the house because Taeil is one of their regulars. "My groupmate kept accusing me of breaking the pyrex when I didn't even go near them in this week's experiments. I'll take you on a better one next time!"

Kun perked up at the thought of next time. If Taeil's groupmate didn't break the test tubes again, he would be so happy. Hanging out with Ten is a pain in the ass (and wallet) because the latter insisted the wifi in the nearby Starbucks was good. Said Starbucks is not even near their campus and a 15-minute walk is becoming a part of his routine. He's sure Ten only went there because of the cute barista who apparently went to Lyceum.

Speaking of, he can't talk back to Ten either. He burned his money in the cafes and eateries near Mapua in hopes of getting a glimpse of his crush.

Now he is eating in a hot, smelly, and questionable-food-practices place with the said crush who is happily eating away. Taeil looked so happy to be here and who is he to judge him? He ate in places worse than this and made it out alive - he shouldn't be judging him at all.

Taeil is cute, though. He looked like a squirrel stuffing food in his cheeks and Kun made him stop eating so he could take a pic. Once Taeil swallowed his food, he asked "Are you going to post that picture? Wait, do I even follow you on Instagram?"

No, he doesn't know Taeil's instagram account yet—or at least he pretended not to. How could someone so cute, smart, sexy, and literally the man of his dreams be not aware that he’s got himself fanboys and fangirls? Taeil is not even an NCAA player; he's just your average boy next door. Quite literally. He watched Taeil search up his user on Kun's phone and he didn't even do anything. He just watched like a lovestruck man. Whipped.

Honestly, he didn't even mind he was sweating so much he had to take off his polo before it got too soaked. Taeil, on the other hand, didn't even look bothered. He was so sweet, even asking the lady politely if they can have a refill of their water. She joked that Taeil never brought around a new face with him before. Fire filled his face and he took a sip of water while Taeil whined at Ate Dolly to stop teasing him.

"You two are so cute. If you come back here next time, the extra rice is on the house again."

Extra rice does sound extra nice. So does another date with Taeil.

  
  
  


While Kun was putting his polo back on, he didn't notice that Taeil had already paid for their food. "Kun, do you want to go to 7-11 before your class? I feel bad I made you walk all the way here." Taeil is too sweet and gentlemanly, holy shit, Ten would have a field day with this. Even Sicheng would be interested in how the date went down. They walked down to the 7-11 by Letran, briefly stopping to pet one of the cats by Lyceum.

The 7-11 was thankfully devoid of students, with most of them in their afternoon classes. Kun bought ice cream while Taeil got a bottle of coke. "Taeil, do you still have class later?"

"I promised to tutor Jaehyun later, but I'm free by 6pm. Why?"

Ok, fuck it. Another date in one day! Let's go gays!

"Do you want to join me later in SM Manila? I mean, I can always ask my friends instead-"

Taeil cut him off with "I'd love to! I'll meet you in front of your school?"

Qian Kun is going to die. His mother would be so proud of his bravery. His spot in Libingan ng mga Bayani? Secured! His life goals? Achieved! Sana all!

* * *

"You slut, I can't believe you're going on another date with your crush so soon!" Ten screeched, making him cover his ears. Beside him, Doyoung muttered a "Sana all." under his breath.

Kun tried to shush him, reminding him they're in class. He doesn't want to risk getting kicked out because of his overexcited friends - his English class is just a little too boring. What is he gonna do when he just scored a date with the cutest guy in the world? No bias included - he had people backing up his claims!

Plus, he never posted the picture he took earlier along with the selfies Taeil had sent to him since they started chatting. Another sana all for everyone.

  
  


He still can't believe he managed to go out on a date with him, even if it was a super low-budget one. Taeil could ask him to go to a nearby  _ tusok-tusok _ and he'd still go. He'd even feed him if he wanted. Kun had come a long way, from bumping into the cute junior at Adams to going out on a date on him.

"Hey, stop daydreaming!" Doyoung hit him on the arm. The action caught their professor's attention and a harsh glare was sent their way. Kun forced himself to resume paying attention to their classes, but mentally, he's out there. What could be Taeil doing at the moment? Is he also in class too? Is Taeil the type to pay attention to the professor and take notes?

Taeil told him before that he is taking Mechanical Engineering. He must be the attentive type then. There is something sexy about a man who is also good at prioritizing his responsibilities. He knew nothing about machines nor advanced math equations, but he's sure that Taeil would willingly help him out.

He imagined all the cute cafe dates they would go on. They could go on study dates and help each other out with the subjects they struggle in. Taeil looked handsome whenever he focused on his homework. He's not saying he is a creep, but it's not his fault he coincidentally ended up in the same McDonalds branch as Taeil. Kun admitted he would rather spend all of his money at the cute little milktea shop near Taeil's campus than the slightly more expensive one by the hotel. Great wifi, delicious drinks, and a cute boy with him. It's the life every gay wanted.

Too bad he’s stuck for another three hours on his campus. At least he had a continuation of his date with Taeil in the comforts of SM Manila.

* * *

True to his promise, Taeil had waited in front of his school. He noticed the jacket he wore earlier is now tied at his waist. When Taeil spotted him, his tired expression melted away. "How was class?" he asked.

"Boring," he huffed, hitching his backpack higher. "The professor nearly kicked Ten out of the class."

Not even five minutes after the professor tried telling them to be quiet, Ten tried to pester him for more details. He should have thought better than texting Ten right away about ditching him for his crush. It doesn't matter anymore, Ten can talk once he stops becoming flustered in front of his Starbucks barista.

Still miles better than almost dropping the G-Tec pen your crush was buying. Not the best first impression on his part but at least Taeil thought he was cute. Anything is better than nothing.

  
  


Kun took Taeil to Pazzo Rollio. Not long ago, he told his friends that if he ever scored himself a date, he would take him to Pazzo Rollio at the mall. They asked him if he was insane enough to put a huge hole in his wallet. Unlimited pasta is unlimited pasta, he told them. If people can take their dates to samgyupsal places, he can take his date to Pazzo Rollio.

He waited for Taeil's reaction. If he didn't like it, they could just get ramen from the store next to it. "If you don't want to eat there, we can just go somewhere else," he spoke, stepping back.

"Are you kidding me? I love this place!" Taeil grinned. He muttered a "Thank God'' under his breath while a waitress led them to their seats. While Taeil looked at the menu, he mentally calculated how many boxes of 7-11 sisig he can buy until it's safe to ask his mother for an additional allowance. Why is trying to impress your date so expensive? Why can't he be like Taeil who was confident enough to bring his date to THE Kantunan.

There is nothing wrong with the beloved student hotspot. As he said earlier, the food is great. The aunties running the kiosks made sure their food is as safe and as clean as they can; nobody in their area has died of food poisoning yet.

What if it's a test, though? Did he pass the test? Or was Taeil that broke after breaking God knows how many laboratory apparatuses? Replacing them can be a pain in the ass and he wouldn't want to squeeze himself on the train just to reach the stores before they close.

Unless Taeil is a weirdo who enjoyed seeing his dates suffer first. Well, love is blind. His vision is 20/20, but he's definitely wearing the heart-shaped glasses in front of Taeil. How romantic.

Taeil set down the menu, looking at the buffet table "I'm not really feeling like getting pizza today. Do you want to get pasta first?"

Oh my God. A gentleman. He's so bare minimum he could either die right there or propose to him on the spot, truly proving his superiority over men. "S-Sure!" he stammered, standing up quickly and walking towards the table. Taeil followed closely and he heard him laugh. Way to go Qian Kun, your crush either thought you're funny or you're a whole clown and you can kiss the promise of the next date away. God is really unfair to mere mortals like him. "Kun, how are you so cute? Are you sure you're not secretly a freshman?"

"Do I look that young to you?!" he said, aghast. Kun already had his fair share of freshmen thinking he might be their blockmate. One time, he got told off for going to the mall during class hours even if his lanyard literally proclaimed him as a college student. It felt weird hearing Taeil tell him that.

Instead, Taeil pinched his cheek, amused. "You're really cute. Do you want me to put the pasta on your plate instead since you look so shocked?"

"I'm not cute!" he pouted. Cute is reserved for baby animals, his younger cousin, Moon Taeil, and most definitely not him. Taeil put food on Kun's plate, not without pinching his cheek again. At this rate, he wouldn't be going home in one piece. Rest in peace Qian Kun, died of a heart attack because his crush kept calling him cute.

As if that wasn't torture enough, Taeil insisted on feeding him. He wondered if his face was as red as the bolognese pasta. Not that he minded, though. It was cute and stuff and can Taeil please do it again in a more private setting? If Taeil is going to baby him, he might as well bite the bullet. "If you're going to treat me like a baby, just go ahead and call me your baby."

Taeil paused, holding the fork mid-air. "My baby?"

His face flushed and immediately added, "I mean if you plan on sticking around haha..." He gulped, looking everywhere but at the person in front of him. Embarrassing.

Taeil seemed to take his question seriously. "How about this, I take you on five more dates and I'll call you baby all I want. What do you think?"

White noise filled his ears. Head empty, Taeil's baby. A splendid idea! A win for the gays once more!

"Your baby?" Kun responded after what he felt like an eternity. In reality, his brain lagged by two minutes. There was a soft smile on Taeil's face, and for the fifth time of the day, Kun would like to have a chat with God. Taeil nodded, the look in his eyes saying he's seriously considering it.

Alright gays, new mission: Make it to the fifth date. Doesn't matter if Taeil will take him out to Kantunan again - as long as it's not 12 in the afternoon and filled to the brim with broke students like them. If that happens, Kun will drag him to J's. No questions asked.

  
  


**kun** _ @kundensada _

wine and dine who? its carinderia and can i date you?

**_dal_ ** _ @taelspamsilog replied _

you know i can see this right?

**_kun_ ** _ @kundensada _

<3

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/weishenvtaiyi)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/adiosnoninos)


End file.
